Janji Hyung
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: [Oneshot] Ada pameran lukisan yang ingin Jaemin datangi bersama Mark, tapi Mark lebih memilih tidur seharian. Jaemin butuh kompensasi! / "Oh, kamu sudah datang? Ya sudah. Yuk, tidur." / Tag: MarkMin. NCT dream. Oneshot. Pengennya fluff.


**[Janji Hyung]**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: romance yes!**

 **Pair: MarkMin**

 **Summary: Ada pameran lukisan yang ingin Jaemin datangi bersama Mark, tapi Mark lebih memilih tidur seharian. Jaemin butuh kompensasi! / "Oh, kamu sudah datang? Ya sudah. Yuk, tidur." / Tag: MarkMin. NCT dream. Oneshot. Pengennya fluff.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Aku peluk kamu seharian'.

Itu kata Mark pada Jaemin kemarin. Pasalnya, Mark ingin bersantai-santai di rumah, menikmati hari liburnya tanpa melangkahkan kaki sedikitpun dari apartemennya, tapi Jaemin juga ingin mengajak Mark pergi main entah ke mana. Jaemin sih inginnya pergi ke museum yang sekarang sedang mengadakan pameran lukisan minyak tahun 90-an yang ada di dekat kampusnya, tapi ya… itu. Mark-nya tidak mau pergi-pergi.

"Hyung tidak mau menemaniku besok? Kita sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan padahal…." Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Dia suka tidak sadar sedang bersikap imut kalau sedang bicara dengan Mark.

Mark mengusap tengkuknya. Aduh. Benar, deh. Dia akhirnya bisa dapat libur –diulang, akhirnya– jadi aslinya dia ingin memanfaatkan liburnya ini semaksimal mungkin.

Apa makna dari 'maksimal' yang dimaksud Mark? Dengan tidur seharian penuh. Dia bahkan merasa tidak masalah melewatkan makannya demi bergelung di balik selimut sampai pagi lagi.

"Padahal aku ingin bersama hyung…."

"Kalau begitu ya kamu datang ke apartemenku saja," tukas Mark, masih mempertahankan keinginannya untuk tidak pergi. "Kita tidur sampai besoknya."

Jaemin hampir tidak percaya secinta apa hyung-nya ini pada tidur. Oh, dia tahu Mark sibuk dan kurang istirahat. Tapi Jaemin masih berharap Mark akan tetap memilih untuk pergi berdua dengannya mumpung libur.

Tapi Jaemin juga ingin mengerti kebutuhan Mark.

"Ya sudah. Besok aku ke apartemen hyung," kata Jaemin, menyerah. Dia menghela napas. "Tapi ngapain ya di sana? Hyung nanti maunya tidur. Nonton film saja apa ya?"

"Kan tadi kubilang kita tidur saja." Mark menumpukan dagunya pada salah satu telapak tangannya. "Aku peluk kamu seharian."

Jaemin bengong. "Peluk seharian?"

…

…

Duh, Jaemin mengucapkan nama Tuhan entah untuk yang keberapa hari itu.

"Oh, kamu sudah datang? Ya sudah. Yuk, tidur."

Tuhan.

Jaemin mengelus dadanya. Dia benar-benar akan melewatkan acara pameran lukisan itu demi bermalas-malasan dengan pacarnya di apartemennya. Jujur, dia bisa saja menolak, tapi….

"Mau ganti baju dulu atau tidak? Kalau tidak bawa baju, ambil punyaku di lemari."

"Hyung benar mau peluk aku seharian?"

Mark diam dulu sebentar karena Jaemin malah menanyakan soal kata-katanya kemarin, bukannya merespon soal baju atau apapun yang lain.

Jaemin juga tidak percaya kenapa dia malah bertanya begitu. Dia merasa aneh dengan kata-kata Mark kemarin soal 'peluk seharian'. Menurutnya, bagaimanapun, itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Dia jadi ingin lihat apa hyung-nya ini hanya membual atau tidak.

Mark mengedikkan bahu. "Kalau kamu mau turun pangkat dari pacar jadi guling, tidak masalah sih."

Ih, kok begitu. Menyebalkan.

"Aku pulang!" dia berbalik badan dengan kaki yang dihentakkan. Menyesal, menyesallah dia melewatkan acara pameran lukisan itu. Padahal, untuk masuk juga tidak butuh tiket atau apapun, dan dia memang akhir-akhir ini suka dengan yang berbau masa lalu –tahun 90-an masa lalu kan?

"Eh, eh. Jangan pulang dong!" Mark menahan Jaemin dengan meraih lengannya. "Iya, aku peluk, aku peluk! Kan aku janji begitu kemarin. Kok masih tanya lagi?"

Halah. Ngomongnya begitu. Padahal tadi dia sempat lupa kalau dia bicara begitu kemarin.

Mark menarik Jaemin kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Dia melepaskan tas yang dibawa Jaemin dan segala macam bawaannya. Jaemin masih merengut dan tetap diam mematung walaupun Mark sudah mengajaknya untuk tiduran.

"Sini, Jaem. Katanya mau dipeluk?"

Ugh, Jaemin kesal sekali melihat Mark yang sepertinya benar-benar tidak sabar untuk tidur. Dia sebelumnya tidak pernah bicara dengan nada seperti itu padanya, tapi demi tidur, dia sekarang bicara seperti itu.

Jaemin perlahan mulai merangkak naik ke tempat tidur Mark. Dia mulai menyamankan posisi tidurnya, tapi Mark kembali bertanya padanya. "Tidak mau ganti baju dulu? Nanti kusut."

Jaemin menggeleng. "Aku bawa baju buat ganti nanti."

Mark berpikir cepat. Baju buat ganti nanti? Berarti baju yang dia bawa adalah baju pergi? Oh, dia tidak bawa baju untuk tidur. Barangkali dia awalnya masih ingin mencoba lagi untuk membawa Mark ke luar.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Mark bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah mendekati lemarinya. Dia ambil selembar kaos miliknya dari sana dan melemparkannya ke tempat tidur. Jaemin sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Mark selanjutnya.

"Ganti dengan itu."

"Tidak mau."

Membalasnya cepat sekali. Batin Mark.

Mark melihat ke arah Jaemin. Dia risih melihat Jaemin yang tidur masih dengan kemeja dan celana jeans. Ya ampun. Tidur dengan pakaian seperti itu benar-benar tidak nyaman.

"Ihh! Hyung!" pekik Jaemin ketika Mark memaksanya bangun. "Katanya mau tidur! Ya sudah, ayo tidur! Tapi aku tidak mau ganti baju!"

"Kamu ganti baju sendiri atau aku yang gantikan."

Hah.

Jaemin sontak beranjak dari tempat tidur sambil meraih kaos yang tadi dilemparkan Mark di dekat kakinya. Dia tidak mau bajunya dilepas Mark, ya ampun!

"Aku ganti sendiri!" katanya hampir seperti teriak. Wajahnya merah. "Hyung menyebalkan!"

Dan Jaemin langsung berlari ke luar dari kamar Mark –ke ruang tamu. Dia mungkin merasa lebih baik berganti baju di luar daripada ganti baju di ruangan yang sama dengan Mark. Karena berdasarkan pengalaman, Mark akan terus memperhatikannya yang sedang ganti baju dengan tatapan tajam menusuk seolah dia sedang melakukan observasi.

Mark menghela napas sambil mengusap tengkuknya –entah kenapa dia suka sekali melakukan ini kalau berurusan dengan Jaemin. Bagaimana ya? Anak itu benar-benar di luar dugaan. "Mungkin aku kelewatan."

…

…

Mungkin memang Jaemin harus mengakui kalau dia seharusnya menurut saja dari awal waktu Mark menyuruhnya ganti baju. Karena ya… memang lebih nyaman tidur dengan kaos dan celana pendek ketimbang kemeja dan celana jeans. Duh, jeans itu berat dan kasar. Jaemin pernah beberapa kali ketiduran dengan mengenakan celana jeans dan itu benar-benar sangat tidak nyaman, sampai akhirnya dia mengulang lagi tidurnya setelah melepas asal jeans yang dia kenakan.

Tapi sekarang Jaemin benar-benar kesulitan untuk tidur. Demi apapun dia tidak merasa mengantuk sedikitpun. Dia sudah merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Mark setengah jam yang lalu, dan yang baru berhasil jatuh tertidur adalah Mark. Oh, tentu saja. Dia yang mengajak, masa' dia juga kesusahan untuk tidur?

Jaemin memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah tidur Mark dari samping –Mark tidurnya terlentang. Damai sekali wajahnya. Saking damainya, Jaemin jadi ingin mengganggu tidurnya.

Eh, tunggu. Jaemin lupa sesuatu.

"Hyung, hyung!" Jaemin mengguncang-guncang tubuh Mark pelan, tapi cukup untuk si empunya tubuh membuka sedikit matanya. "Lupa sama janjinya ya?"

Janji? Janji apa? Ah, itu.

Mark hanya membalas dengan lenguhan pelan sebelum merentangkan satu tangannya. Matanya sudah kembali terpejam. "Sini."

Jaemin mendengus, tapi dari wajahnya juga terlihat dia sebenarnya semangat. Dia senang karena paling tidak, dia tidak harus lagi mengucapkan dua kata itu untuk membuat Mark ingat; kata-kata 'peluk seharian'.

Dia langsung menggeserkan tubuhnya mendekat ke Mark. Dia sudah menduga Mark akan langsung menjatuhkan tangannya yang direntangkan tadi itu pas di atas tubuh Jaemin yang sudah mendekat dan berada di dalam jangkauan peluk Mark. Jaemin terkikik pelan ketika Mark mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Selamat tidur, hyung," bisik Jaemin sambil mendongakkan kepalanya untuk kembali melihat wajah tidur Mark. Jaemin mengecup pelan bibir Mark tanpa meminta izin pemilik bibir. Dia lalu tertawa pelan ketika Mark tidak membalas apa-apa. Dia merasa Mark yang tidurnya benar-benar tidak bisa diganggu gugat itu manis, imut, lucu. Dia jadi kadang berpikir kalau misalnya saat itu juga terjadi gempa atau kebakaran, mungkin dia akan kesusahan untuk membangunkan Mark.

Apa Jaemin akan tidur sekarang? Entahlah. Jaemin sudah berusaha untuk itu dari setengah jam yang lalu, tapi dia belum berhasil juga. Mungkin saja dia akan terjaga dan baru akan mengantuk ketika Mark sudah bangun. Hm, itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Jaemin mengeratkan pejaman matanya. Pokoknya, dia harus tidur. Dia meyakinkan dirinya kalau dengan memejamkan mata sebentar lagi, dia pasti akan mengantuk juga. Apalagi, tempat tidur Mark itu benar-benar nyaman. Jaemin sedikit bisa mengerti kenapa Mark suka sekali tidur. Dan jangan lupakan pelukannya itu yang sedang menyelimuti Jaemin dengan erat seakan Mark takut Jaemin diam-diam akan pergi meninggalkannya untuk pergi ke pameran.

Yah. Harusnya begitu. Tapi Mark malah mengendurkan pelukannya sebelum akhirnya terlepas karena mengulet.

Jaemin kira, Mark pasti sebentar lagi juga akan memeluknya lagi, tapi ternyata Mark malah memunggunginya. Jaemin memajukan bibir. Tidak, dia tidak kesal. Tapi dia jadi ingin menagih janjinya lagi.

Jaemin pelan-pelan berusaha memutar tubuh Mark agar tidak lagi memunggunginya. Dia angkat tangan Mark supaya posisinya lagi-lagi berada di atas tubuh Jaemin. Sesekali Jaemin melirik wajah Mark, berpikir apakah Mark terbangun karena ulahnya? Dan jawabannya tentu saja tidak.

Merasa sudah mantap dengan posisinya, Jaemin memejamkan lagi matanya, masih berusaha keras untuk tidur. Tapi lagi-lagi Mark menarik tangannya, yang membuat Jaemin kembali mengulang apa yang dia lakukan tadi. Dia tempatkan lagi tangan Mark supaya melingkari tubuhnya yang jauh lebih ramping. Dalam hati, Jaemin berjanji dia akan membangunkan Mark kalau sekali lagi dia… oh. Mark melepaskan lagi pelukannya.

Oke, fix. Bangunkan.

"Hyung. Hyung." Jaemin mengguncangkan lagi tubuh Mark. "Janjimu, hyung!"

"…hah?" Mark bergumam dengan mata yang terbuka hanya sebelah. Masih dengan keadaan tidak sepenuhnya sadar, Mark kembali memeluk Jaemin. "Ini aku lagi peluk kamu, kan?"

"Tapi tadi hyung tidak memelukku," kata Jaemin sambil mengeratkan pelukan Mark –mematenkan pelukan itu hanya untuknya. "Tuh, kan. Mana mungkin bisa peluk aku seharian. Tukang bual."

Jaemin memang dari awal tidak terlalu percaya Mark akan memeluknya seharian penuh itu, tapi dia juga masih berpikir paling tidak, dia kan bisa membuat Mark terus memeluknya dengan berkali-kali mengembalikan tangan Mark ke atas tubuhnya. Tapi itu adalah janji Mark, dan ketika dia berpikir Mark-lah yang dari awal menjanjikan itu, Jaemin jadi merasa berhak untuk menagihnya.

Jaemin melihat lagi wajah Mark. Barangkali sekarang dia sudah membuka matanya. Tapi benar deh, Jaemin harus lebih menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu banyak berharap. Mata Mark masih tertutup rapat. Napas dibuangnya pelan. Dia menyerah. Perlahan, Jaemin lepaskan pelukan Mark. Dia putuskan untuk tidak lagi memaksa Mark melaksanakan janji yang dibuatnya dengan setengah hati itu kalau memang Mark tidak nyaman.

Sekarang giliran Jaemin yang memunggungi Mark. Tidak, dia tidak marah. Dia sekarang lebih nyaman dengan posisi itu kalau memang berusaha untuk tidur. Dia kembali memejamkan matanya untuk entah yang keberapa, tapi telinganya lalu menangkap suara baju dan sprei yang bergesekkan –ah, hyung mengulet lagi. Pikirnya.

Tapi Jaemin lalu merasakan tubuhnya dibalik sehingga kembali berhadapan dengan orang yang tidur di sebelahnya. Jaemin sempat kaget, apalagi ketika Mark malah menundukkan posisi kepalanya –sejajar dengan perut Jaemin.

"Aku lebih suka memelukmu seperti ini."

"Hah?"

Mark lalu melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar perut Jaemin –benar-benar seperti memeluk guling. Keningnya ditempelkan pada perut Jaemin. Itu sukses membuat Jaemin salah tingkah.

"Hyung? Kok begini sih?" dia berusaha melepaskan Mark dari perutnya, karena… haha, Mark terlihat seperti sedang berusaha mendengarkan sesuatu dari perut Jaemin. Duh, Jaemin malu dengan posisi seperti itu. "Ini aneh, hyung. Posisinya aneh!"

Mark tidak membalas apa-apa selain hanya mendusel-duselkan wajahnya pada perut Jaemin. Jaemin tambah geli! Tapi lama-lama dia terbiasa dengan posisinya itu. Dia merasa nyaman juga pada akhirnya, karena ternyata dengan posisinya itu, dia bisa dengan bebas menyentuh rambut Mark. Mark biasanya tidak mau dipegang rambutnya, jadi Jaemin merasa bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

Jaemin suka rambut Mark. Dia ingat beberapa tahun lalu, ketika dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Mark. Rambutnya hitam alami. Mark sudah berkali-kali mengganti warna rambutnya entah untuk apa, tapi Mark selalu membiarkan Jaemin jadi yang pertama untuk melihat rambut barunya itu.

Apa Jaemin tidak boleh merasa senang ketika ada orang yang selalu ingin agar dirinya menjadi yang pertama untuk tahu segala hal tentangnya, terlepas dari penting atau tidaknya hal itu?

Hanya ada suara hembusan napas Mark yang terdengar di sana. Jaemin tidak lagi memanggil-manggil nama hyung-nya untuk bangun karena dia sekarang sibuk memainkan rambut Mark. Dia suka sensasi yang dirasakan ujung jarinya tiap kali menyentuh rambutnya. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya yang mulai terlihat mengantuk. Akhirnya, dia akan jatuh tertidur.

Dalam hati, dia memikirkan soal mungkin Mark masih saja membual soal dia tidak akan melepaskan pelukannya lagi. Akhir-akhir ini memang Jaemin jadi merasa pacarnya yang mulutnya tidak begitu manis itu sering melebih-lebihkan sesuatu. Tapi sepertinya Jaemin harus mulai menanam lagi rasa percaya pada Mark karena ketika Jaemin bangun duluan, dia mendapati Mark masih memeluknya dengan posisi yang sama persis dengan posisinya sebelum keduanya akhirnya tertidur.

.

.

a/n. yang geli baca ini, angkat tangan! Wkwkk

Jaemin kayaknya udah mau balik. Langsung ada sudden urge buat nulis markmin sama noren tau gak. Tapi yang noren failed. Jadi mungkin kapan-kapan.

Jaemin sudah kembali untuk mengklaim posisinya dalam hati Mark. Yha.

Pengennya fluff sih, tapi kayaknya fluff harusnya yang lebih gimanaa gitu ya wkwk yang lebih unyu gimana gitu. Yang bikin nyesss pas baca –eh nyess mah angst ya. Tau ah.

Review dong ihiw tapi gak dibales huhu


End file.
